


Can't You See?

by emmiimmeme



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But no actual offensive dialogue is written, Dolley gets harassed, F/F, Maria likes to punch misogynists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiimmeme/pseuds/emmiimmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica Schuyler and Dolley Payne cannot see what the other sees. They can only hear, and it's up to them to figure out the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, not a common pairing. But I ship them because I am so here for badass lady dating. Hope you enjoy :) <3

When Angelica Schuyler was little, she thought she didn’t have a soulmate. She couldn’t see anything when she closed her eyes, so she thought she was different. She and her sisters would sit in a circle and Eliza and Peggy would giggle at what their soulmates were seeing. Angelica would smile, laugh as they described it. But there was always part of her, a little bit at the very bottom of her soul, that was sad. 

She didn’t realize until she was 15 that no one else heard the noises.

She found out when she was sitting in her room with Eliza and they were both on their phones. Neither of them were talking, and they were home alone, but Angelica was getting tired of the yelling she figured was outside her window. She sat on her knees and opened the window, sticking her head outside.

“Angie? What are you doing?” Eliza asked, sounding like she thought Angie was crazy.

“I want to tell the people yelling to shut up, but I don’t see them.” She looked at Eliza, whose face was slowly changing from concerned to happy.

“Angie. No one is yelling. Not here anyway.”

Angelica frowned, thinking she was crazy. But if she was crazy, why was Eliza smiling at her like that? Then it dawned on her.

She sat back on her heels and stared at Eliza, who laughed and pulled her into a hug.

Angelica wasn’t alone.

~~~

Dolley Payne hated that she couldn’t see what her soulmate was seeing. It made finding them a whole lot more difficult.

Dolley had known she had a soulmate since she mentioned the noises to her therapist when she was six. The woman Dolley would come to hate when she was 13 and told the woman she liked girls and not boys. The woman responded with “Well I can help you fix that; it’s part of my job.” Dolley had glared in silence for the rest of her session and told her parents when she got home that she never wanted to see the woman again. Her parents agreed and she got a new therapist who was a lot nicer and didn't try to change her. 

Dolley’s parents were very accepting of the fact that Dolley was not straight. They loved her and supported her. They also didn't care when Dolley told them she was demigirl, they just smiled, hugged her, and told her they loved her. She knew she was lucky. 

Dolley’s parents loved her, and she knew it. But when she was 15 she realized that they didn't love each other. They fought all the time; there was rarely a quiet moment in the house. Dolley tried to drown them out and focus on the life she heard through her soulmate. She knew her soulmate could hear her parents and she felt awful about it. 

Dolley heard when her soulmate found out she existed. She was trying to block out her parents yelling when she heard the conversation her soulmate was having, about how no one was yelling. Dolley, despite the screaming, and despite herself, smiled.

~~~

Angelica only kind of shared a room with Eliza in college. They were officially roommates, but Eliza spent most of her time in Maria’s room. She lived across the hall and it took about two seconds after them meeting to realize they were soulmates and start dating. Angelica liked Maria, she was a feminist and liked to go to rallies and protests. She and Eliza weren’t much alike, Eliza wasn’t much for protests and rallies, but they agreed on everything important and balanced each other out.

Angelica was just jealous.

She kept meeting people and nothing ever came of it. She liked Thomas when she met him, and then he and James realized they were soulmates. Alex was cute, albeit short, but then he and John met at the party and started spending all of their time together. Hell, even Aaron hit on her before he met Theo, not that she was at all interested in him back. 

Angelica was tired of waiting.

~~~

Dolley lived alone in an apartment building off campus. She was in her second year at Columbia, studying to be a kindergarten teacher, and she was having the time of her life. She grew up in North Carolina, so New York was quite the change for her. There were a lot more people, she had fewer friends. She didn’t mind. She loved the friends she had. James was a freshman in her ethics class she got along with right away. His boyfriend Thomas was a bit of a douche sometimes, but he was nice to James and all of his friends and that was all that mattered to Dolley. Theo was in her Education class and Dolley loved her “don’t fuck with me” attitude, so she was friends with her. Theo’s boyfriend Aaron was completely in love, in a slightly disgusting way. Dolley liked Aaron. John and Alex were people she met through James, on accident. She, Thomas, and James were out to lunch when they ran into Alex, who promptly started yelling at Thomas about the state of the economy, and John showed up a couple minutes later after James texted him to control his boyfriend. 

So, yeah. Dolley had friends. She just sometimes felt like she wanted more than that.

Her parents divorced when she was 16, and if she was being honest with herself, Dolley was kind of glad. It was quieter. She was hardly surprised when they told her it wasn’t working out, as if she hadn’t heard them screaming at each other almost non-stop for the last two years. And yeah, she was a little sad. But she felt more relief than anything. She knew her parents didn’t have soulmates, and that they had met and gotten married despite that. She also knew that divorce didn’t happen to every person who didn’t have a soulmate and got married anyway. But she was glad there was someone who wouldn’t leave her out there, even if she hadn’t met them yet. It was a bittersweet reassurance.  
~~~  
The yelling was getting out of hand. It wasn’t like when Angie was 15, and who she assumed were her soulmate’s parents were shouting. It was a bunch of boys who sounded drunk off their asses. 

Angelica was walking with Eliza, Maria, and Theo. They just had dinner and were going back to Eliza and Angelica’s dorm for a girls’ night in. They were all arm in arm, laughing as they walked across campus. Theo was telling a story about something stupid Aaron did (he somehow managed to set himself on fire) when they heard a group of guys yelling. Maria tensed immediately, having had bad experiences with angry or rowdy men, and Theo frowned, always annoyed at loud frat boys. Angelica recognized the voices immediately. She had been hearing them the whole walk there.

As they walked closer, they saw a group of five or so guys practically cornering a blonde girl. Angie tried not to panic. The girl looked furious as she glared at them, but Angelica could tell she was a bit scared. They were probably drunk, it was late, and the girl looked alone. Angelica would be concerned if the girl wasn’t scared.

“Oh my God,” Theo said, staring. 

“What?” Eliza asked as Maria muttered profanities under her breath.

“I know her. Come on,” Theo said, taking her arm from Maria’s and walking over there. The other three soon followed. 

One of the guys noticed them and started whistling at them, causing the others to look too. Soon, all eyes were on the quartet that had, to them, appeared out of nowhere. Their attention was away from the blonde girl. Her attention was on them too.

As the guys drew closer, Eliza slipped out from behind Maria and made her way over to the girl who hadn’t moved. Angie couldn’t stop staring. She watched as Eliza said something to her and the girl stared, in a strange sort of awe. If this was who Angelica thought it was, she recognized Eliza’s voice. Eliza took her arm and led her over to the other girls, breaking Angelica’s stare.

She was glad she looked at the group of men when she did. Just as she turned her head she saw Maria pull back her hand and punch the leader in the face. He fell backward, and the other boys were too in shock to do anything, so the five girls ran. They stopped a few buildings past, and everyone was laughing. The blonde girl, in skinny jeans and a green army jacket, grinned at them, speaking for the first time that night. “Thanks guys. You really didn’t have to do that, but thanks.” Angelica was right. She knew that voice.

Theo grinned, linking her arm with the girl’s. “What are friends for?” She looked at the other three girls with a smile. “Guys, this is Dolley. She’s in my education class. I don’t know why I haven’t introduced you before.”

The girl一Dolley一smiled and waved. 

“I’m Eliza, and this is Maria,” Eliza said, motioning to her girlfriend who was too busy getting blood off her hand to talk.

“I’m Angelica,” Angie said, reaching out a hand to shake. Dolley stared at her with a strange smile, and shook her hand. 

They both knew

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't the continuation you wanted! John and Alex will come again, just... later.


End file.
